(Que le den a) El lado bueno de las cosas
by LitlBird
Summary: Fue uno de los integrantes del grupo de terapia quien sugirió escribir una lista de cosas buenas que aún quedaban en el mundo después del incidente. La idea no fue recibida con mucho agrado, pero Steve la acogió con entusiasmo, animándolos a escribir un par de ellas cada día. Habían pasado solo unas semanas desde que decidiera seguir su propio consejo.


La luz del sol se cuela entre las cortinas. El aire, antes lleno de sonidos de coches y ruidos de obras, ahora trae el canto de pájaros, cuyas voces se irán haciendo más fuertes a lo largo del día. Steve alarga una mano hacia la mesilla y escribe en su cuaderno "canto de pájaros" antes de levantarse de la cama.

Fue uno de los integrantes del grupo de terapia quien sugirió escribir una lista de cosas buenas que aún quedaban en el mundo después del incidente. La idea no fue recibida con mucho agrado, pero Steve la acogió con entusiasmo, animándolos a escribir un par de ellas cada día. Habían pasado solo unas semanas desde que decidiera seguir su propio consejo.

Las listas están bien. Las listas ayudan a organizar ideas, a recordarlas, y a ponerlas en práctica. Esta lista en concreto le da a Steve razones por las que merece la pena seguir viviendo, aun cuando parece que toda esperanza se ha extinguido.

Después de unos ejercicios matutinos, Steve entra en la ducha. El agua helada le ayuda a despertarse del todo, poniendo en marcha su circulación y su cerebro. Es curioso cómo antes no podía tomar una ducha que no fuera de agua hirviendo y ahora es incapaz de empezar bien el día sin una ducha de agua fría. La idea casi le hace sonreír. Casi. Apunta "duchas de agua fría" en el cuaderno y empieza a vestirse despacio. No hay prisa. Ningún sitio al que ir. Eso también podría ser algo bueno, pero Steve no lo apunta.

En la cocina flota un suave olor a café recién hecho. Steve se sirve una taza bien cargada y se dirige al comedor. Natasha ya está allí, sentada en la mesa y con la boca llena de pan. Steve se sienta frente a ella y Natasha empuja hacia él un vaso lleno de zumo de naranja y un plato rebosante de tostadas. Demasiadas tostadas, tal vez, pero Steve desecha rápidamente esa idea. Esa mañana son sólo ellos dos para desayunar; los otros están aún en misiones. O de vacaciones. O no están. Pero aquello tampoco está tan mal. Steve hace un comentario sobre el tiempo, Natasha responde con uno sobre el desayuno, y ambos se sumen en un silencio agradable que no necesita ser llenado. Cuando termina, Natasha se levanta sin molestarse en recoger su plato y se marcha a hacer lo que tenga planeado hacer ese día, no sin antes darle a Steve un beso en la mejilla. Antes de que salga de la habitación Steve ya ha escrito "Nat sigue aquí" en el cuaderno, subrayándolo con tanta fuerza que el papel se rompe.

Tras el desayuno y la limpieza del comedor, Steve sale a dar un paseo. A pie, como siempre. Sin prisa. Sin un rumbo fijo. Prestando atención a los detalles. Y no es el único. Desde el incidente pueden verse más personas caminando en las aceras. Las carreteras siguen colapsadas por coches abandonados y el transporte público ha dejado de funcionar en algunas partes de la ciudad, de modo que la gente opta por ir andando al trabajo. Los que aún conservan su trabajo. Steve da un rodeo para evitar las zonas céntricas y acaba frente al río, en una de las orillas del puente de Brooklyn. Podría cruzar al otro lado y seguir con el paseo por su antiguo barrio, pero no lo hace. Hace mucho que no visita Brooklyn. En su lugar escoge uno de los bancos que dan al puente y se sienta a contemplar el paisaje. No escribe "contemplar el paisaje" en el cuaderno, pero sí que busca una página en blanco para dibujar. Dibuja muy a menudo desde el incidente. Paisajes, personas, sueños... Su técnica ha mejorado mucho ahora que tiene tiempo para dedicarse por completo a ello. Ahora hay tiempo para muchas cosas. Se toma un momento para escribir "tiempo para dibujar" en la lista antes de acabar el dibujo del puente de Brooklyn. Algún día volverá a cruzar al otro lado. Algún día.

El sonido de sus tripas le recuerda que debe comer algo antes de reunirse con el grupo de terapia por la tarde. Steve se levanta del banco y se dirige al único puesto de perritos calientes del paseo. No se ven demasiados puestos ambulantes desde el incidente. Tampoco restaurantes, aunque aún queda algún que otro local de comida rápida. Steve parece ser el primer y único cliente del día, de modo que apenas tiene que esperar unos minutos para conseguir su comida. No hay colas en el mundo post-incidente, aunque eso no lo apunta. El vendedor insiste en darle el perrito gratis, pero Steve paga con extra de propina; es lo mínimo que puede hacer. De vuelta en el banco, Steve saca su móvil por si Natasha le ha enviado algún mensaje; siempre le envía un mensaje a media mañana cuando no comen juntos. En su lugar encuentra un mensaje de Rhodey: un clip de vídeo de Tony con Morgan en brazos. Padre e hija están sentados en el porche, con Pepper grabando, y Morgan no deja de reír señalando todos los patos que sobrevuelan el lago. El vídeo apenas dura diez segundos, pero Steve lo reproduce una y otra vez hasta que su perrito se queda frío, y una última vez mientras abre el cuaderno. "La pequeña Morgan Stark" se hace hueco en la lista, y Steve duda unos segundos antes de escribir "Tony es feliz" justo debajo.

Las sesiones de terapia varían de intensidad según el día. Algunas fluyen con tal naturalidad que casi puede fingir estar de charla con compañeros de trabajo en una pausa para almorzar. Otras están llenas de silencios incómodos y miradas más o menos impacientes al reloj. Más de una vez se plantea dejarlas por completo, pero en todas ellas Steve se esfuerza por ayudar a todos los que acuden lo mejor que puede. Si consigue ayudar aunque sólo sea a una persona, habrá merecido la pena. Hoy los ánimos están tranquilos. No alegres, pero tranquilos. Algunos hablan de sus problemas, otros ofrecen soluciones, y otros se limitan a escuchar. Todos ayudan de un modo u otro, apoyándose unos a otros. Unidos. Son sesiones como esta las que hacen pensar que aún queda una chispa de esperanza en el mundo. Disimuladamente, Steve apunta "terapia" en el cuaderno, y consigue sonreír cuando le preguntan sobre lo que escribe.

El momento más duro llega al anochecer, cuando Steve repasa su lista antes de dormir. Sin distracciones ni esperas. Solo él frente al cuaderno y las cosas buenas que haya tenido el día; siete las de hoy: pájaros, duchas de agua fría, Nat, tiempo para dibujar, la pequeña Morgan Stark, Tony siendo feliz, y el grupo de terapia. Siete razones para vivir, las siete realmente buenas, pero... Pero. Pero las siete traen consigo el recuerdo de personas que ya no están. Wanda apreciaría ese tiempo extra para dibujar. Visión estaría más que encantado con la vida familiar de los Stark. Sam se burlaría de él por haber apuntado el canto de los pájaros (_¿Tanto me echas de menos, Capitán?_), pero sonreiría al ver el grupo de terapia. Y Bucky se preguntaría cómo es que la lista es tan corta siendo los días tan largos.

Al final todo se reduce a eso: esto le gustaría a Bucky, esto le gustaría a Sam, esto le gustaría a Wanda, esto le gustaría a Visión, esto le gustaría a T'Challa, esto le gustaría a Shuri, esto le gustaría a aquella niña que vi en el parque y cuya imagen aparece junto a la de cientos de personas más en los anuncios de gente desaparecida… Las siete razones de la lista no pueden contra los millones de vidas que se han perdido. Steve arruga la lista y la arranca del cuaderno, arrojándola a un rincón de la habitación; un rincón repleto de listas fallidas. En algún momento tendrá que limpiarlo. _Mañana_, piensa levantándose y metiéndose en la cama, _Mañana lo intentaré de nuevo._

La noche da paso al día. El sol ya está saliendo. Steve Rogers empieza una nueva lista.


End file.
